Nuestro amor, por encima de todo
by Anuki Misaki
Summary: Sanae y sus amigas son ricas,y Tsubasa y sus compañeros son pobres.Tsubasa y Sanae se aman, pero sus familias se oponen,pero al final,el amor acaba triunfando en ellos,y conseguirán ser felices.


Cap-1:Hola

Era una bonita mañana de invierno en un pais de oriente,mas concretamente en las 8 de la mañana,y una chavala de una familia muy distinguida,se estaba alistando para irse a su segundaria.

-Hija,apurate,que te tienes que ir haber si vas a llegar tarde-dijo su madre,entrando al gran salon comedor.

-Si,claro mama,no te preocupes,todavia me queda tiempo-dijo la muchacha

-Señorita,aqui tiene su maletin de la escuela-dijo una de las sirvientas de la casa,entregandole el objeto.

luego,me voi-reciviendo el maletin y dirigiendose hacie le puerta

-Espera,Sanae,me voi contigo,he quedado con Fran,y tengo que salir mas temprano-dijo su hermano mayor bajando las escaleras.

-Claro,pues...date prisa,to tambien he quedado con mis amigas

-Vale,venga vamos

Y los dos hermanos se fueron a su segundaria,cada uno con sus amigos.

Os presentare a estos dos hermanos:La mucha se llama Sanae,es una chica muy simpatica y agradable,amiga de sus amigos,y muy 15 años,y esta en 4º de muy aficionada a los deportes,mas bien dicho al futbol,ella es la manager de un equipo de futbol de su colegio junto a sus dos mejores amigas,Yukari Nishimoto y Kumi hermano es mas mayor que ella,tiene 18 años,y esta en bachillerato,tambien es amante de los deportes,aunque no es de ningun equipo concretamente,cuando algun club de su colegio juega un partido importante,y lo necesitan,no duda ni un segundo en echarles una ,que asi se llamaba el hermano de Sanae,cuando un chaval se le acercaba a su hermana,lo espantaba enseguida,porque no queria que le hicieran daño.

Ya de vuelta con los hermanos nakazawa,cada uno se encontraron con sus amigos

-Hola chicas-dijo Sanae corriendo al lugar

-Ya era hora Sanae,te demoraste mucho-dijo un poco cabreada Kumi

-Si,casi llegamos tarde por tu culpa

-Lo siento,Yukari!,yo no tengo la culpa,ha sido Tooru...

-Ya se te ha vuelto a acercar otro chaval al que tu hermano lo ha amenazado?

-Claro,ya parece una costumbre,no sabeis,mirad,se acerco el chaval muy educadamente solo pidiendome la hora,mi hermano,que iba mas atrasado hablando con Fran,lo vio,malintrerpreto todo,y le dijo que se pirara si no queria que lo denunciara por acoso

-Ja,ja,ni me lo puedo creer!,es muy fuerte-dijo Yukari riendose al igual que Kumi

-Claro,Tooru es asi,nunca cambiara-dijo Kumi

-Tu lo has dicho,nunca cambiara-dijo suspirando

La mañana transcurrio tranquilamente,y ya habian finalizado las clases,asique nuestras amigas se dirigieron a los entrenamientos de futbol,y mas tarde,cada una se despidio y se marcho por su ruta hacia su ,estaba en la biblioteca muy ocupado ttrabajando muy duro para un projecto de clase que era casi la mitad de la nota final,asique Sanae se dirigio a su casa esto,que vio el parque Nikarioka,que es muy bonito,y se sento en el cesped a leer un libro,pero noto que el arbol se movia,y un balon se paro junto a ella.

-Perdona,te ha hecho algo el balon?-dijo un chico a sus espaldas

-No,claro que no,toma tu....-y no pudo terminar la frase,porque vio al chico mas guapo del mundo.

-Hola,seguro que estas bien?-dijo el chaval agitando su mano delante se su cara para ver si reaccionaba.

-Ssi,sseguro...que...estoy...bien-tartamudeo muy nerviosa y colorada

-Uff,me alegro,al no reaccionar crei que te habias dado un golpe en la cabeza con el balo,ah!perdona que no me haya presentado,soy Tsubasa Ozora,encantado,y tu como te llamas?

-Esto,yo..soy Sanae Nakazawa

-Ja!,oye por lo que veo...-se quedo mirando su uniforme-eres de un colegio muy elegante

-Am,si,claro,soy del colegio Nankatsu,y tu...-se quejo mirando su ropa-no lo eres

-No,yo no voi a ningun colegio

-Y eso por que?

-Porque yo no tengo tanto dinero para permitirme el lujo de estar estudiando en un colegio tan lujoso-dijo un poco triste y avergonzado

-Oh!pero puedes ir a uno publico,no tiene que ser uno privado

-Ya,pero...este..yo...yo...soy pobre,y no tengo dinero...

-Ah!perdona,no queria decir nada...

-No,no has dicho nada malo,no me has ofendio en lo mas minimo

-oye,Tsubasa,vamos,trae el balon y sigamos jugando!-dijo uno de sus amigos

-Si,ya voi!,bueno sanae,me voi con mis amigos,me esperan para ir a seguir jugando al futbol

-Claro,ve,lo les hagas esperar,pero,dime una cosa,ellostambien son...

-Si,claro,vivimos en el mismo barrio,si quieres te los presento...pero que tonto soi!,una muchacha rica no querra juntarse con unos muchachos pobres

-No,eso no me importa,de verdad,que me gustaria conocerlos

-Enserio?pues entonces sigueme

Y tsubasa se llevo a Sanae para presentarle a sus amigos

-Hola muchachos,me gustaria presentaros a esta muchacha,ella se llama sanae Nakazawa

-Encantada,como estan-dijo sanae haciendo una reverencia,ellos hicireon lo mismo

-Hola,yo soy Taro Misaki

-Yo soy Genzo wakabayashi

-Teppie Kisugi

-Hajime Taki

-Mamoru Izawa

-Mucho gusto,son muy simpaticos

-Oye,espera un momento,como una persona tan refinada como tu nos hablas?-dijo Genzo

-Pues,porque si,que pasa no quereis que me junte con vosotros?-dijo un poco triste

-no,claro que no,solo era,que como tu eres rica,y nosotros pobres,pues...-dijo Taki

-Pues,si quieren,a mi me encntaria ser su amiga

-Enserio?pues nos encantaria-repondio Mamoru

Y asi se paso casi toda la tarde con esos muchachos tan simpaticos que les parecio,y vio que eran muy buenos jugando al futbol,y penso que si jugaban en el equipo de su colegio,ganarian de seguro al colegio Toho.

-Ya me tengo que ir,mi hermano quedo en recogerme en la salida del parque

-Ya te tienes que ir?que pena,pero si alun otro dia quieres volver a estar con nosotros,aqui estaremos-dijo Kisugi

-Claro,no os preocupeis,me lo he pasado muy bien,ya nos veremos muchachos

-Adios Sanae-dijo Tsubasa agitando el brazo mientras veia como ella se iba

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas(si esque al menos podria llamarse casa)mientras tanto.....

-Ay Yukari,te digo que son muy simpaticos!-dijo Sanae hablando con su amiga por telefono

-Pero,que te has pasado la tarde con unos...marginados?

-No son asi!seran pobres,pero son muy amables,y muuuuy waaaapos

-si,lo que tu digas,pero yo soy tu y no me juntaba con gente que no tenga clase,y ademas,como tu hermano se entere de que te juntas con nenes,los matara

-Si,tienes razon,pero no lo puede saber,mañana he quedado despues de clase con ellos

-QUE!!??Que palabra del "no te juntes con ellos",no has entendido?

-Ninguna,porque a mi me han caido muy bien,y me da igual lo que digas,yo mañana me voi con elllos.

-Bueno...tu sabras lo que haces,ahora me tengo que ir,han llegado unos invitados muy importantes de mis padres,y los tengo que recibir con toda la

-Adios Yukari

Sanae colgo el telefono,y se dirigio a su ventana,para contemplar las estrellas de ese hermoso cielo...

-Ay,por que Yukari no me entiende?,a mi me parecen muy majos,aunque sean pobres...no tienen poque ser discriminados y una niña rica no se pueda juntar con ellos...

Asi se tiro un rato hasta que le entro sueño y se fue a acostar para mañana ir al instituto.

Continuara....


End file.
